


Mutsumix 100 Themes Challenge

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mutsumix, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Love, POV, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shota, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, True Love, Underage Kissing, Yaoi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Сборник драбблов по Учихацесту различного рейтинга, не связанных логически или хронологически.





	Mutsumix 100 Themes Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mutsumix 100 Themes Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482461) by [kakashizgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl). 



## 1\. Старший брат

Любовь, которую Саске разделял со своим старшим братом, со своим  _нии-саном_ , была опьяняющей, отправляющей. Это искрящееся чувство готово было нахлынуть на него в самый неожиданный момент. Когда Итачи улыбался ему и проявлялись нежные линии вокруг его тёмных бездонных омутов, способных в любой момент истечь кровью из-за смертоносного Шарингана; когда рука Итачи невзначай задевала его руку за обеденным столом, или когда они так же случайно соприкасались бёдрами... тогда это чувство затопляло его до краёв.

Сердце в груди разбухало, так же как и некоторые другие части тела, в те моменты, когда Итачи, например, укладывал его на ночь и нежно, так бесконечно ласково прикасался губами к губам Саске и шептал:  _‘Я люблю тебя, отото’_. Он испытывал те же ощущения, когда Итачи выходил из душа и можно было мельком рассмотреть его молочно-белое лицо, изящные крепкие мускулы и волосы, что были чернее самих глубин Вселенной...

Сердце в груди трепыхалось, в коленях поселялась слабость и немощь, и он мечтал о том, чтобы прикасаться к своему старшему брату самым запретным и восхитительным образом. Саске желал своего брата больше самой жизни, и в то же время он казался таким далёким.

 

 

## 2\. Младший брат

Когда он подтягивал вверх одеяло — это старенькое синее одеяло, что измягчилось и потёрлось от времени — то смотрел в лицо ангелу. Кожа его младшего брата, казалось, вот-вот могла засиять в лунном свете, что просачивался сквозь заслоны на окнах спальни. Итачи томительно желал протянуть руку и коснуться этой кожи... кожи столь гладкой, что она напоминала безупречный жемчуг; бесценное сокровище.

Для Итачи Саске и был бесценным сокровищем. Его ценность намного превосходила что-либо существенное. Намного превосходила что-либо духовное. Он жаждал быть рядом со своим маленьким братом... навсегда.

Мерцающие глаза, что глядели на него, были полны доверия, полны уважения и полны любви. Он жаждал привилегии на дозволение созерцать это нежное лицо каждую ночь без исключения, и каждое утро при пробуждении видеть его сонную улыбку. Он пробегался пальцами сквозь волосы своего маленького брата и улыбался. Он целовал сладость его рта в пожелании доброй ночи и обнимал. Единственный путь его жизни состоял в поиске способа стать ближе к брату, которого он желал больше самой жизни.

 

 

## 3\. Носящий имя Учиха

Принадлежность к клану Учиха всегда была для Итачи тягчайшей ношей из всех. Как же сильно он хотел освободиться от её ожиданий и её авторитетности. Итачи Учиха был пацифистом и в своём персональном аду проклинал себя за врождённые способности к достижению совершенства. Он был совершенством. Каждое движение, каждое дзютсу, каждая техника, абсолютно каждая сделанная им вещь получалась в совершенстве. Пока дело не касалось Саске.

Его обожаемого младшего братика, чьи тёплые объятия и ласковые поцелуи омывали его любовью и ускоряли пульс, и заставляли член разбухать в штанах. Он хотел быть с Саске абсолютно противоестественным образом... совершенно запретным... угрожающим самому его месту в этом мире, если он не устоит перед искушением.

Потому он боролся со своими побуждениями; и борьба с этими самыми побуждениями стала для него самой трудной из всех задач... и самой сладостной. Позволить подвести себя к самому краю, а затем силой воли отступить от щекотливой ситуации, после которой он оставался взвинченным и мучимым в самом усладительном смысле. И в такие моменты он мог доставить себе самое изысканное удовольствие собственной рукой.

 

 

## 4\. Огонь (Катон дзютсу)

— Мне следовало ожидать, что ты никогда не станешь так хорош, как брат. Его талант — большая редкость, Саске.

Саске смотрел вслед уходящему отцу, и глаза его наполнялись слезами. Он сел на пристани, обводя взглядом озеро позади их дома, и чувствовал, что сердце в груди готово взорваться. Его так сильно сдавливало, словно оно в любую секунду могло остановиться. Саске отчаянно хотел поравняться в навыках с Итачи, но сказанное отцом было чистой правдой. Он никогда не будет так хорош, как его прекрасный старший брат.

Саске тихонько ахнул, когда почувствовал прикосновение руки к плечу. До этого момента он сидел на самом краю причала, прижав коленки к груди и покачиваясь... размышляя... не находя себе места.

— Отото, — голос в его ухе был тёмным, густым и сладким, как шоколад, и вызвал у мальчика дрожь. — Что случилось?

— Я не могу выполнить Катон и... и я опять разочаровал отца, — слабый голосок был негромким и звучал очень тихо и невинно для ушей Итачи. Он подхватил маленький комочек, в который сжался его братик, и крепко стиснул в объятиях, пока эмоции наводняли его волна за волной. Он желал защитить Саске и желал больше всего на свете быть с ним... навсегда. 

— Не переживай, отото. Я научу тебя...

— Правда, нии-сан? Правда научишь?

— Хай, Саске.

Огромные наивные глаза благодарно расширились.

— Я люблю тебя, нии-чан! Так сильно люблю, — маленький Учиха порывисто и крепко сцепил руки вокруг шеи брата.

Слова вышли у него с такой лёгкостью, что Итачи пожелал остаться вот в таком положении навсегда, и пылающий внутри него огонь был жарким и сладким, и разгорался внутри с ещё большей силой.

 

 

## 5\. Заря/Сумерки

Здесь, в сумерках, он мог лицезреть истинную красоту Итачи, когда свет розовыми бликами отражался от его волос, придавая ему чрезвычайного сходства с неземным ангелом, которым он и был в глазах Саске.

— Ты совершенно восхитителен, отото, — промурлыкал Итачи ему в ушко.

Саске вспыхнул. Сегодня наступил его тринадцатый день рождения, в честь которого было организовано празднование в кругу семьи и друзей. Саске с Итачи улизнули ото всех на пристань, на которой часто сидели по вечерам и любовались закатом. Иногда они сидели здесь в полной тишине, иногда общались, но сегодня всё было иначе. Сегодня Итачи прикасался к нему так, как брат  _никогда_  не должен касаться другого брата.

Саске позволил глазам прикрыться, пока тёплое дыхание его брата овевало щёку, щекоча через мягкие занавеси тьмы, обрамляющие лицо. Голова слегка запрокинулась, и с влажных губ соскользнул чувственный стон, покуда руки Итачи пробирались к тем местам, которых никогда не должны были касаться... к запретным и восхитительным местам.

— Потрогай меня, нии-сан, — взмолился он о том, чего хотел — о том, чего всегда хотел.

— Тебе нравится, отото? Когда я трогаю тебя здесь? — слова его восемнадцатилетнего старшего брата были сексуальными и соблазнительными.

Саске кивнул.  
— _Прошу, потрогай меня ещё,_  — умолял он, отдаваясь своему старшему брату на пристани в мягких розовых лучах умирающего солнца.

## Примечание к части

П/п: Чудесный автор с ником Deliss вдохновилась этим драбблом и написала по нему атмосферный красочный мини! Очень рекомендую:  
«Между зарей и закатом» https://ficbook.net/readfic/6796126

 

## 6\. Рассвет

Утренний свет просачивается в открытое окно вместе с прохладным осенним бризом. Мы провалились в дрёму буквально несколько минут назад, и сейчас ты мирно спишь рядом со мной. Твоё тепло манит меня и дарует чувство безопасности. Твоё нежное дыхание напоминает мне о том, что мы всё ещё живы, и живы вместе. Мы через столькое прошли: столько мучений и душевной боли... и теперь мы наконец-то вместе, и грядёт утренний свет. Достигая нас, достигая нашего акта любви, достигая нашего единения. Ты брал меня всю ночь, снова и снова, и твоя выносливость не знала усталости. Ты только хотел меня ещё сильнее... ощущать меня, сгорающего от желания рядом с тобой, вновь и вновь умоляющего тебя сделать со мной все те секретные запретные вещи. Сокровенные вещи только для нас с тобой. Вещи, которые только ты и я можем сделать друг для друга.

Я пропускаю сквозь пальцы твои длинные тёмные волосы; волосы, что такие мягкие и шёлковые на ощупь и напоминают мне место, где я жажду спрятаться. Обвить себя твоими руками, укутаться твоей любовью и заключить себя в святилище, которым ты являешься. Мой нии-сан.

 

 

## 7\. Танабата

— Хорошо, Саске, теперь опускай свою, — прошептал Итачи, когда они оба пускали свои записки с желаниями по мягкому течению реки Накано. Они нашли тихое местечко на другом берегу реки в пустынной зоне без толп празднующих людей. Этой ночью отмечали Фестиваль Танабата, и всё же братья сумели ускользнуть в то место, где можно было побыть наедине.

— Вот, — улыбнулся Саске, глядя, как их тайные желания, записанные на маленьких бумажках, уплывают вниз по реке. — Надеюсь, моё исполнится, — мягко произнёс он, поворачиваясь лицом к Итачи.

Старший из мальчиков скользнул руками вокруг талии Саске, принимая его в любящие объятия. Он всю ночь умирал от желания получить младшего в свои руки, и теперь ему наконец-то выпал шанс, которым он не преминул воспользоваться.

— Что ты загадал, отото?

— Чтобы мы всегда могли быть вместе, — проговорил мальчик в лихорадочные губы Итачи, пока те соприкасались с его собственными, между укусами и облизываниями, которыми старший сладко атаковал его рот.

— За исполнение этого желания, отото, я ручаюсь лично.

— Как ты можешь быть так уверен, нии-сан... что мы всегда будем вместе?

— Потому что я ни с кем не хотел бы быть, кроме тебя, Саске... Я лучше предпочту умереть, чем потерять тебя... поэтому всё решено. Мы будем вместе всегда.

— Я так сильно тебя люблю, Итачи, — Саске открыл рот, позволяя брату в полной мере воспользоваться собой, нежно постанывая от его прикосновений, пока старший мальчик тянул за пояс его кимоно, завязанный спереди, выставляя на обозрение столько обнажённой плоти под светом луны, что перехватило дыхание.

 

 

## 8\. Стремление к знаниям (Тренировка)

— Полегче, Саске... в некоторых случаях требуется искусность, а не сила... особенно в отношении ниндзя, — глаза Итачи блестели в мягком розовом свете умирающего солнца.

Каждый вечер они допоздна упражнялись в лесу, где Итачи помогал брату отточить навыки владения сюрикенами до высокого уровня мастерства, которым обладал сам.

Саске мрачно хмыкнул, улавливая отчётливый сексуальный голод в глазах брата.  
— А когда ещё искусность лучше силы, онии-чан? — мягко промурлыкал младший, с негромким глухим стуком бросая сюрикен на землю.

Итачи ухмыльнулся и приблизился к своей податливой цели, вовлекая его в тёплый влажный поцелуй.

— Ммм... она лучше, когда я целую тебя... и лучше, когда ты сосёшь мой член, и намного...  _намного_  лучше, когда ты объезжаешь меня так медленно и сексуально, что это взрывает мой мозг... — он целовал брата глубже и чувственнее, чем прежде, выискивая языком все те сладостно-запретные местечки, от которых Саске плавился у него в руках.

— Покажешь мне ещё раз? — проурчал Саске ему в рот, цепляясь за Итачи, словно ребёнок. Он нуждался в том, чтобы Итачи взял его снова. Это был их вечерний ритуал. Они приходили в лес, чтобы вместе потренироваться в стремлении к знаниям, и всё заканчивалось переплетением плотей, при котором они забывали обо всём на свете, кроме наслаждения телами друг друга.

 

 

## 9\. Шаринган

Глаза, похожие на кровь, способные на убийство и смертельную иллюзию — глубокие, как пучины ада, и полные любви. Я смотрю в твои глаза ночь за ночью, я всматриваюсь в твой шаринган, твоё древнее ограничение по крови, и вижу там себя. Я задаюсь вопросом: а что видишь ты, когда смотришь сверху вниз в мои собственные глаза? Когда всматриваешься за пределы моей души и видишь насквозь самые сокровенные части моего существа. Ты видишь меня настоящего — мою разоблачённую, обнажённую версию. Без фасадов и притворства. Ты видишь  _меня_  — и ты любишь  _меня_  — и ты хочешь  _меня_.  _Настоящего меня._  Того, кто столь глубоко в тебя влюблён, что мне кажется, будто сердце не станет биться и лёгкие не станут дышать без тебя. Я поглощён тобой и жажду быть с тобой навсегда.

Трогай меня, держи меня, помечай своим. Навечно будь моим, брат мой...  _моя любовь._

 

 

## 10\. Ночь полнолуния

— Смотри, нии-сан. Сегодня полная луна, — младший Учиха указал на мягко сияющее ночное небо в открытом окне спальни и чуть заметно улыбнулся.

— Так и есть, — вполголоса ответил старший брат, плавно обвивая руками фигуру поменьше. — А ты знаешь, что говорят о ночи полнолуния?

— Нет. Что говорят? — мягко прошептал Саске, млея в руках Итачи. Для него это было любимейшее на свете ощущение: находится в объятиях сильных рук своего нии-сана.

— Говорят, что она будит в мужчине зверя... — тёплые влажные поцелуи, сквозящие голодом, прошлись по плечу младшего мальчика, заставляя всё его более тонкое тело затрепетать от предвкушения.

— Ох, нии-чан, — жарко сорвалось с его губ, растворяясь в ночном воздухе, когда самого его подняли сильные руки брата и перенесли на кровать.

Не теряя ни секунды, Итачи избавился от последней одежды, ограничивавшей столь болезненно желанный контакт кожи с кожей.

— Ты уже твёрдый, отото. Чудесно, — негромко проговорил Итачи, проводя большим пальцем по влажной расщелинке на члене брата. Тело Саске томительно выгнулось навстречу брату, жаждая ощутить прикосновения, которые только его нии-сан мог ему предложить.

Их одинаково обнажённые эрекции потёрлись друг о друга, заставляя Итачи зарычать, а Саске — искусительно вздохнуть. Его рот вновь накрыли лихорадочным страстным поцелуем, и язык старшего брата глубоко втолкнулся в его горячий сладкий плен.

Умело натренированные, смертоносные пальцы обхватили оба сгорающих ствола, искусно дразня их и лаская, используя как смазку их собственную влагу. Так много жара, так много вожделения друг к другу. Итачи задвигал рукой быстрее и ревностнее, прижимаясь к яичкам Саске собственными.

— Кончи со мной, отото, — протянул он в ушко своего маленького брата. — Кончи со своим аники.

И они вместе встретили своё сладостное освобождение в свете полной луны.

 

 

## 11\. Светлячки

  
— Не оставляй меня сегодня, отото, — выдохнул старший подросток в мягкое тепло ночной рубашки. Он уже бывал так близко прежде. Он уже успокаивал своего младшего брата по множеству поводов, однако сегодня роли поменялись местами.

Пустота, которую он испытывал внутри, ощущалась как тотальное разорение и запустение, а единственная жизнь... единственный свет... единственная любовь в его жизни стоял сейчас перед ним и намеревался покинуть уют и замкнутость его комнаты.

— Нии-чан... пожалуйста, не грусти, — прозвучали нежные слова, волшебные и завораживающие, словно светлячки, которых братья наловили в небольшую банку, что теперь стояла на комоде Итачи, безмятежно сияя и фосфоресцируя в темноте. — Я останусь, если ты пообещаешь крепко обнимать меня, — тихо пробормотал Саске, пробегая длинными пальцами сквозь тёмные пряди волос, рассыпанные по плечам старшего брата.

— Обещаю, отото. Я буду крепко тебя обнимать и никогда не отпущу...

 

 

## 12\. Семь и двенадцать

— Нии-сан, очень больно, — тихонько прохныкал Саске, сидя на широком старом пне дерева.

Он бежал за Итачи по лесу, чтобы вынуть кунаи из различных мишеней, но запнулся о большой толстый корень дерева и упал, напоровшись на валявшуся на земле острую ветку, которая вонзилась в нежную внутреннюю сторону бедра.

— Довольно глубокая, — пробормотал Итачи и зашипел, увидев, как кровь засочилась густым красным каскадом. Он пробежался пальцами по жизненно важной жидкости, давая ей покрыть кончики своих пальцев. В сущности он никак не мог остановить кровотечение. Похоже что рана вышла глубокой, но после тщательного её изучения Итачи заключил, что всё не так ужасно и швы не потребуются.

Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать бедро Саске, позволяя медно-красному истечению коснуться своего языка. Он бы не хотел раскрыть мальчику, что возбуждался при мысли о том, как будет вылизывать кровь из его раны. Это ни к чему. Саске не мог узнать, насколько на самом деле испорчен Итачи. Саске знал, что старший мальчик с удовольствием слизывает другие жидкости с его тела, но кровь? Это уже было бы несколько огорчающе.

— Ммм... Саске. Ты во всём такой сладкий.

Саске застонал от ощущения талантливого языка Итачи, вычищавшего его рану, прижимавшегося к разрыву, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Удовлетворившись, старший брат проследовал языком выше по бедру мальчика, задирая его белые шорты к промежности, облизывая и дразня бледную, как слоновая кость, кожу.

 

 

## 13\. Двенадцать и семнадцать

— Что скажешь, если мы снимем это? — протянул Итачи, уже плавно стягивая шорты по тонким ногам мальчика и снимая их со ступней, открывая обзор на восхитительный розовый член и яички, лежащие на бледном животе и промежности.

— Ммм... ты уже так возбуждён, — хмыкнул Итачи и подразнил своего маленького брата.

Саске густо залился краской, глядя вниз на свой член. Он уже заметно подрос, и похоже что в этом плане природа его одарила наравне с Итачи. Он застенчиво улыбнулся, осознавая, что для своих двенадцати член у него далеко немаленький.

Итачи улыбнулся ему в ответ, наслаждаясь видом своего сексуального младшего братика, сидевшего на пне с нетерпеливо раздвинутыми ногами. Этот особенный участок леса стал для них тайным местом встреч. Этот старый широкий пень дерева, на котором Итачи доставлял брату просто неописуемые ощущения великое множество раз. Это место стало своего рода алтарём плотского поклонения.

— Если хочешь, я снова дам тебе меня трахнуть, — мягко и проникновенно напел Саске, слегка толкаясь тазом вверх и искушая своего ослепительного старшего брата скромной улыбкой. — Разве не весело звучит?

Тело Саске обрело собственное сознание, игнорируя вопрос правильности или неправильности происходящего, игнорируя вероятность того, что их застукают или нет. Всё чего он желал — вновь почувствовать Итачи в себе.

 

 

## 14\. Пятнадцать и двадцать

— Нннх, даа... вот так, — невнятно мычал Саске, усиленно подмахивая бёдрами. Густой сладкий сок, подобно мёду, тягуче сочился с кончика его члена, растекаясь по гладкому бледному животу, в то время как Итачи врезался в него тазом, снова и снова входя в тугое тело своего брата.

— Ты так хорош, нии-сан, — застонал Саске, крепче обхватывая Итачи ногами.

— Как и ты, — рвано хватая воздух, выдохнул Итачи, и эти слова настолько соответствовали действительности, что голова шла кругом. Он уже так давно этим занимался... так много лет со своим отото, и не переставал поражаться тому, что задница Саске не теряла упругости — и всегда казалось, будто он мог остаться без члена: так сильно его сжимало и так невообразимо мощно выдаивало.

— Мне не хватает тебя дома, — негромко пробормотал Саске, когда они уже закончили и Итачи стёк на него, словно лишился костей.

— Ещё два года, отото, и мы навсегда будем вместе.

План состоял в том, чтобы вдвоём переехать, когда Саске исполнится семнадцать и он закончит свои тренировки шиноби. Кроме того, он уже будет считаться совершеннолетним. Они уже сообщили родителям, что в дальнейшем собираются жить вместе... разумеется, окаа-сан и отоу-сан понятия не имели, что на самом деле подразумевалось под  _’жить вместе‘.  
_  
Итачи уже арендовал двуспальную квартиру на окраине города, и теперь у них было место, где можно было наслаждаться их тайными рандеву. Наконец-то они смогли сменить место своих встреч со старого пня в лесу на теплую постель Итачи, переплетясь друг с другом на её мягких белых простынях.

 

 

## 15\. Обратная дорога/Дорога домой

— Пойдём, Саске, — вполтона проговорил Итачи, разворачиваясь в направлении, которое вело совершенно точно не домой, а вовсе даже в противопожную сторону.

— Но, нии-сан... это же не та дорога, — прошептал Саске, чувствуя, как всё тело трясёт от страха. Он хотел пойти следом. Это так. Ни за кем другим следовать он не желал. Он знал, что дорога неправильная, но вопреки всему его распирало от желания припустить за своим возлюбленным братом.

— Не бойся, отото... просто возьми меня за руку. Я клянусь защищать тебя ценой своей жизни.

Саске вспыхнул и отвёл глаза, которые защипало от слёз. Как же Итачи всякий раз удавалось сделать это с ним? Саске был околдован своим старшим братом. Итачи Учиха мог заставить его сделать буквально что угодно; и так же как и всегда, Саске оказался в полной его власти.

— Но как же мы потом найдём путь домой, если пойдём не той дорогой? — в отчаянии спросил Саске, хватаясь за чёрный плащ, что носил его брат.

— Никак, отото... но по крайней мере так мы сможем быть вместе.

 

 

## 16\. Отец

Мы вместе смотрим на гроб. Наш отец лежит в нём тихо и неподвижно, умиротворённое выражение скрашивает его свирепые черты лица. Твоя рука окружает меня, словно утешая. Но только я знаю правду. Ты всегда был мне отцом больше, чем когда-либо был он. Ты был моим наставником, моей скалой и тем единственным, за что я мог цепляться. Ты был постоянством и силой, опорой и стабильностью. Единственное дорогое существо в моей жизни. Ты был всем для меня. Я никогда ни в чём не нуждался, кроме тебя, и ты неизменно остаёшься всем, что мне нужно. Я крепко обвиваю тебя руками, обнимая твою силу. Зарываюсь лицом в твою грудь, вдыхая твой запах, ощущая своей кожей твоё сердцебиение. Жду не дождусь, когда мы пойдём домой, где я вновь буду только с тобой, мой драгоценный аники.

 

 

## 17\. Мать

Мы вместе смотрим на гроб. В нём тихо и бездвижно лежит наша мать, и её прекрасные черты, к счастью, не омрачены в смерти. Ты обнимаешь меня, утешаешь, и лишь только я знаю, что это ты всегда давал мне то, чего никогда не могла дать она. Ты любил меня в самые мрачные для меня часы. Ты крепко меня обнимал, принимал и понимал так, как не в состоянии был понять никто иной. Наша связь нерушима... наша связь как братьев; наша связь как возлюбленных. Когда всё в моей жизни становилось пустынным, охладелым и разбитым, рядом был ты и твоя безоговорочная любовь, твоя тёплая улыбка, твои нежные объятия. Ты любил меня сильнее, чем мог кто-либо ещё, а я никогда не хотел, чтобы кто-то любил меня так, как ты. Что-то во мне глубоко неправильно, потому что я рад, что теперь мы можем пойти домой и навсегда быть только вдвоём, мой бесценный отото.

 

 

## 18\. Тепло

Я ощущаю тебя рядом со мной, твоё тело переплетено с моим, и те чувства, что перетекают от тебя ко мне, просто не выразить словами. Люди могли бы сказать, что наши отношения тёмные, грязные, запретные и неправильные; но мне виднее, потому как я знаю,  _что_  мы разделяем друг с другом. Я знаю,  _что_  к тебе испытываю, и знаю: это не сравнится ни с чем, что я когда-либо ещё познаю. Ощущение твоих рук вокруг меня, напоминающих орлиные крылья, что укрывают меня и дарят безопасность. Твоя любовь окружает меня, твоё спокойствие укрощает бушующие во мне бури... когда всё срывается с меня, оставляя меня нагим и разоблачённым, в смертельном состоянии, приходишь ты и наполняешь меня собой, укрываешь своей любовью — и я возобновляюсь и возвращаюсь к жизни, воскрешённый твоим светом и теплом.

 

 

## 19\. Одиночество

— Итачи, я по тебе скучаю, — голос был нетвёрдым, к словам примешивалось уныние.

— Знаю, отото. Я скоро буду дома, обещаю, — улыбнулся Итачи на другом конце линии.

— Я трогаю себя, нии-сан... и представляю, что это делаешь ты, — сипло протянул Саске, зажав мобильный между шеей и плечом, чувствуя, как обе руки ласкают эрекцию и тёплые чувствительные яички.

Он в одиночестве лежал дома на кровати. Итачи уехал на несколько дней, и рассудок Саске вместе с телом уже стенали, томясь без его старшего брата — его возлюбленного.

Итачи мягко охнул в трубку, протягивая руку к ширинке собственных брюк и овладевшей членом твёрдости.

— Хочу кончить, Итачи... Я так тебя хочу, что не могу больше, — отчаянно проголосил Саске, прислушиваясь к глубокому сексуальному тембру старшего брата, льющемуся ему в ухо с другого конца линии.

— Хочешь кончить, отото? Тогда потрогай себя ради меня... подумай о том, как горячо и твёрдо твой член потирается о мой, когда мы вместе на нашей кровати. Готов поспорить, он сейчас уже разбух, не так ли?

— Да... — прошептал Саске, быстрее задвигав рукой вдоль пылающей плоти, дразня собственное тело самым лакомым способом.

— Думаю, он уже такой горячий у тебя в руке, верно?

— Ммхмм...

— Отото?

— Да? — голос теперь стал более натянутым, с губ рвался осечённый стон, в то время как Саске продолжал водить туда-сюда по шёлково-скользкой плоти.

— Ммм... он и сейчас такой же прелестно розовый, как и всегда, когда так сильно возбуждён из-за моего большого члена? Держу пари, что да. Он и сейчас сочится этой аппетитной горячей сладостью с самого кончика... и я так сильно хочу его облизать, что мне почти невыносимо от невозможности оказаться рядом с тобой.

— Онии-чан... — тяжелым стоном-вздохом отозвался Саске.

— Кончи для меня, Саске... и представляй, как я трахаю тебя... представь, как я скольжу своим длинным толстым членом в твоём горячем маленьком теле. Представь, как глубоко ты принимаешь меня и как обожаешь, когда я вколачиваюсь в твою хорошенькую задницу.

— Итачи... я кончаю!

— Всё правильно, Саске... кончи для меня.  _Кончи для своего брата..._

— Пожалуйста, поскорее возвращайся домой, Итачи... Мне так одиноко без тебя.

 

 

## 20\. Разделение

— Вам двоим пора перестать так много времени проводить вместе. Мы с вашей матерью немного обеспокоены тем, что вы становитесь слишком зависимы друг от друга. Это нездорóво.

Саске сидел, уставившись в собственные колени и отказываясь посмотреть на отца. Глаза жалило от слёз, в горле застрял назойливый комок. Сказанные слова терзали его сердце и вызывали скручивание в животе. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось взглянуть на Итачи. Хотелось узнать, что брат испытывал всё то же самое. И когда он украдкой посмотрел в сторону аники, тот буравил отца таким ледяным стальным взглядом, от которого у Саске ёкнуло сердце.

Итачи злился. Его совсем не обрадовали слова отца, но он отказывался выказать это хоть малейшим намёком. И тем не менее Саске чувствовал, как нарастала враждебность в тёплом теле, сидевшем рядом с ним на диване в семейной гостиной.

— Вам нужно найти и других друзей... нужно встречаться с девушками... мы волнуемся за вас, — мягко пропела Микото.

— Для меня никто другой не интересен, — категорически заявил Итачи, непреклонный к речам родителей. — И для Саске тоже.

В скором времени родители отпустили их, оставаясь в глубоком замешательстве.

Итачи и Саске поднялись наверх по лестнице в комнату старшего и заперли дверь.

## Примечание к части

П/п: На этом всё. :) Исходный сборник не завершён, однако в последний раз он обновлялся в 2015 году (сам автор не появлялся на сайте с того же года), так что едва ли можно рассчитывать на продолжение.

Благодарю всех читавших и комментировавших этот перевод! ^_^


End file.
